


It's Not a Competition

by wutheringjane



Series: Youtuber AU [1]
Category: Hockey RPF
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, Awkward Sid, Bennguin to come, First Kiss, Fluff, Getting Together, M/M, Online Friendship, Ovi the nudist matchmaker, YouTube, Youtuber AU, sidney crosby struggles with feelings, this is my first try guys
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-26
Updated: 2017-12-26
Packaged: 2019-02-22 03:37:33
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,564
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13158453
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/wutheringjane/pseuds/wutheringjane
Summary: The video featured Ovi – Ovi hadn’t shut up for the past two weeks about his visit to Geno, and how they were going to do a very special video together. Apparently, “very special” meant, “we’ll be basically naked,” because in the thumbnail, both Geno and Ovi were shirtless. Sid got up and quickly closed this door. Even though Flower was nicer to him about Geno, now, Sid didn’t want to give him this kind of ammunition. After making sure the door was locked, Sid sat back down at his desk. His heart was beating fast. He wasn’t sure why. Maybe he was getting out of shape.





	It's Not a Competition

**Author's Note:**

> Un-betaed. I promised myself I would try to write a fic before 2018, and that's how this drabble was born. This is my first ever attempt at writing fic so comments are beyond welcome but please be gentle with my fragile spirit. Anyone who reads this will pretty much make my life. Also come say hi on tumblr https://the-gr8-sheep.tumblr.com/.

Sid hurried into his room, dumping his bag on his bed and sliding into his desk chair. Grabbing his laptop, he typed in his password and opened up Youtube. Wednesdays were the day that Geno updated, and Sid couldn’t help hurrying home from class to watch the weekly videos. 

He could have watched them on campus, but Sid liked to be alone when he watched Geno’s channel. It just felt better to be private. Flower had teased him mercilessly at first, until the one time when Sid had a rare two beers during an NHL 18 marathon in their apartment and felt his eyes grow watery as he tried to explain what Geno meant to him. 

“I know we don’t know each other – it’s just – his first comment – and now, the texting –“ Sid’s throat felt tight. Flower was watching him steadily, gaze growing more serious. 

Sid swallowed. “I guess he makes me feel less alone sometimes? Less weird?” He looked down at the floor. He didn’t want to make eye contact. Flower, thank god for him, hadn’t taken up what was certainly prime chirping material. He had just clapped his hand on Sid’s shoulder, glancing at Duper, who was pointedly staring at the television screen. 

“That’s really good, Sid,” he’d said, and from then on, he didn’t tease him about Geno. Much. 

**

Geno’s page was the first recommendation when Sid opened up Google Chrome. He felt his cheeks heat, like they had started to lately, when he clicked on the page and saw Geno’s header. It wasn’t a great photo – Geno must not have edited the pixelation before uploading and the picture was pretty grainy. But you could still see Geno, wearing one of his dorky grandpa sweaters, waving a Russia flag pennant in one hand and sticking his tongue out with a goofy grin. 

Geno had around 40,000 subscribers, nothing close to Sid’s 500,000, but he hadn’t even had his channel for a year yet. Sid had been filming meticulous hockey commentary since high school, continued all through college. Now he was a senior, and still uploading videos after every Pittsburgh Penguins game, plus his weekly NHL roundups. While he still got a lot of comments saying he was too serious, Sid refused to change his channel style. Hockey was serious. 

He first met – well, online met – Geno through his channel. Geno had commented on his most popular video, the one where Sid may have gotten a little emotional about Team Canada’s win at the Sochi Olympics. He just really loved Canada, okay? 

The comment was in Russian, which had made Sid nervous – Ovi had refused to speak to Sid for four days after Russia went out fourth in the competition. Sid dutifully copied and pasted the comment into Google translate.  
Команда Россия по-прежнему лучше, но большой комментарий )))) apparently meant “Team Russia still best, but great commentary ))).” Sid knew the parentheses at the end were a smiley face – every text he had from Ovi was full of them. 

Sid clicked to reply. 

“Team Canada is the best. Have you seen the top line? Benn, Tavares and Bergeron are seamless together. Add Keith and Subban with Price in the goal and you have arguably the best national hockey team ever assembled for an Olympic game. Russia is good, sure, but their plays need to be faster and more physical if they want to compete for Gold.” 

Sid looked at his draft and hovered his curser over “publish.” Was he being too harsh? Flower often helped him respond to comments. Sometimes, Sid had trouble telling when people were joking. Rereading Geno’s comment, he wasn’t sure if he was even supposed to respond. 

Sid shook his head quickly and hit publish. He didn’t want to overthink this. He turned back to his backpack and pulled out his books – there was a Penguins game in a couple of hours, and Sid needed to get his reading done for “Between Stalin and Hitler: the Bloodlands of World War II.” 

Only a couple of minutes passed before Sid heard a chime from his computer. He felt nervous – he didn’t want to offend the Russian commenter. Sid opened up his page. 

TyTy696969: JAMIE BENN IS THE GREATEST HOCKEY PLAYER OF OUR GENERATION!!! 

Sid rolled his eyes. Tyler Seguin had started talking more and more about hockey on his channel, which was normally an incoherent mix of videos like “Giving the babiez a bath!” featuring Tyler’s three dogs and “Skinny dipping in MiAmI SPRING BREAK.” Tyler’s last few videos, however, had all been in-depth analyses of the Dallas Stars Cup chances. 

“You literally only like them because you think Jamie Benn is hot!” Sid had accused Tyler, the last time they Skyped - Tyler had decided to bully Sid into friendship back in high school and it had just sort of stuck. 

“Exactly!” Tyler had yelled back, unashamed, and proceeded to message Sid 20 pictures of Jamie Benn in various states of undress. 

“Do you just have those in a folder ready to go?” Sid had asked incredulously, to which Tyler had responded with a screenshare of his desktop. 

The desktop photo was of a shirtless Benn with a towel around his shoulders, and sure enough, there was a file titled “HUSBAND” full of Benn photos. 

Sid had just shaken his head. Benn was cute, even though he wasn’t Sid’s type, but it meant something to Sid to hear Tyler talk about men. Tyler used the word “broseph” unironically in conversation. Tyler was in a frat and had about a thousand friends. Sid would never date Tyler, or anything, but it just felt nice, to talk about guys like that sometimes.

SidCrosby87: Tyler, what did I tell you about posting pictures of Jamie Benn? 

TyTy696969: dont do it unless it makes sense in context!!! 

SidCrosby87: Exactly.

TyTy696969: 

Sid groaned. Tyler had attached five more photos of Benn in the Team Canada jersey. He was too busy deleting the comment to notice, at first, that Geno had responded to him as well. 

Geno.Russia71: u think benn-tavares-bergeron is good, do u see ever bure-federov-mogilny? Not competition!!! 

Sid quickly clicked on Geno’s page. Geno had only had his channel for six months, apparently to work on his English while he was at university in Pittsburgh. Sid swallowed. Geno was in the same town as him. Went to the same school as him. Not that Sid publicized his location, but. Still. 

Sid clicked on Geno’s video with the highest view counts: “Most Important English Words.” Geno’s face fills his screen, hangdog until he grins. His smile is – nice, Sid thought. Geno appears to be filming with his phone. 

“As I say on channel page, I new to English,” Geno started. Sid can see the background better, now, and he swallows – that’s the University of Pittsburgh campus. 

“And Sasha tell me, no better way to learn than talk to strangers.” Geno makes a grumpy face. Okay, Sid amends – he’s very cute. His whole face. Just – the whole thing. It’s cute. 

“I’m not like talk to strangers but, Sasha make it dare, tell me, is good for Youtube. So here to ask, what are most important English words?” 

Who knew a Russian accent could be so - appealing, Sid thought distantly, while on-screen Geno turned to the first passing student. 

“Hello!” He said, smiling, a little shy.

“Um, hi?” said the student, a nervous looking girl, probably a freshman.  
“Please, tell Youtube – what you think is most important English word?” 

“ummm.....” the girl smiled nervously and looked down at the ground.  
“Probably love?”

“Aw!! Is nice!” Geno smiled back, and thanked the girl as she walked away. He looked back at the camera, making a face. “Russian word for love is better,” he groused. 

Before he realized what he was doing, Sid had paused the video and Googled “Russian word for love.” Lyubylu. Okay. Sid tried it out loud. It felt like an awkward jumble in his mouth. 

Sid watched the rest of the video, laughing as Geno reacted to the students’ suggestions. He was partial to the one who had said ‘Penguin,’ but he cracked up at the last one, a group of guys who immediately started yelling as soon as Geno asked his question. “Dick!” said one. Then all of them were yelling – “Dong!” “Schlong!” “Cock!” “Snake!” “Mini me!” “Dude, what?!” Geno doubled over laughing as students around the quad began to stare at the group of guys, high fiving each other with pride. 

“Okay,” said Geno, turning the camera back towards him. “I think, is settled – most important English word is word for penis!” Thanks much to University of Pittsburgh students, so smart, I’m not learn without you! Bye now, Youtube!” 

History reading abandoned, Sid watched the rest of Geno’s videos, his stomach fluttering. Geno was just tall, okay. It was interesting to see someone so – tall. Sid nodded firmly to himself. After watching everything Geno had published – mostly comedic variations on his English language journey – Sid returned to the “Important words” video. 

Don’t overthink it, he reminded himself, and clicked publish on his comment before he lost his courage. 

SidCrosby87: I liked the Penguins suggestion. 

Sid nervously waited for Geno to respond. Was it weird to comment on an old video? Not really, right? There was no way he was going to do his reading like this. Jiggling his leg under the desk, Sid clicked over to Ovi’s channel. As usual, the special effects and background music were a little flashy, but Sid could grudgingly admit that OvitheGreat posted some good hockey analysis. Ovi had a podcast that Sid sometimes listened to at the gym. For what must have been the hundredth time, Sid wondered if he should transition from Youtube to a podcast. That seemed to be the trend these days, but Sid didn’t like change. His computer chimed and Sid almost fell out of his chair scrambling to click on the new notification. 

Geno.Russia71: u wuld )) go red wings!

What?! Sid might have audibly gasped. Geno lived in Pittsburgh, seemed to actually like hockey, and he was a Red Wings fan? This wasn’t possible. Sid couldn’t allow it to happen. 

SidCrosby87: You’re a Red Wings fan? Are you sure? If you have time, check out my video, “Reasons the Penguins are the Best Team in the NHL.” 

Geno.Russia71: “are you sure” u 2 cute sid 

Sid leaned back in his chair. Geno thought he was cute? There was no way. Nealer had once told him he looked like a llama, and Sid tended to agree. It was probably a translation issue. 

OvitheGreat: my cabbages! u meet at last! 

Almost simultaneously, his phone dinged. Sid looked over. Ovi had texted him a phone number and ten winky faces. Sid groaned.

Alex Ovechkin (OvitheGreat): Text him sid!!!!!!!!!!! Flirting not for comments!!!!!!

Sid blushed. He wasn’t flirting. He didn’t even know how to flirt, so there was no way he was flirting. Flower sometimes bemoaned Sid’s lack of romantic experience, but Sid didn’t usually mind. He didn’t feel like he was missing out on anything. He looked back up at his computer screen, at Geno’s smile in his small icon. He saved the number to his phone as Geno (Youtube), then stood up. He folded the sweatshirt hanging on the back of his chair and put it in a drawer. He smoothed out his bed. It would be dark soon. He should close the curtains. Sid walked halfway across the room, stopped. Turned back. Picked up his phone, and opened up a text to Geno(Youtube). 

This is Sid. Ovi gave me your number. Do you really like the Red Wings? 

Sid! Hi! Yes but I’m like Penguins too))) 

Before Sid could respond, another message chimed in. 

I’m already see your ‘Penguins best video!’ always watch your channel, tell Sasha, sid is best hockey youtuber)))

Sid smiled. Geno was really nice. Even if he did like the Red Wings. 

**

Once Sid started talking to Geno, he didn’t really stop, and soon, they were talking almost constantly. Geno had texted Sid this morning to ask if Sid would watch the video he was posting today. 

Of course I’ll watch it, Sid had responded. I always do.  
Now, though, Sid wasn’t so sure. The video featured Ovi – Ovi hadn’t shut up for the past two weeks about his visit to Geno, who he called Zhenya – and how they were going to do a very special video together. Apparently, “very special” meant, “we’ll be basically naked,” because in the thumbnail, both Geno and Ovi were shirtless. Sid got up and quickly closed this door. Even though Flower was nicer to him about Geno, now, Sid didn’t want to give him this kind of ammunition. After making sure the door was locked, Sid sat back down at his desk. His heart was beating fast. He wasn’t sure why. Maybe he was getting out of shape. His gym time had gone a little lax, lately. His phone dinged.

Sid!! U watch my video yet????  
I’m about to.  
Ok! tell what u think))))

The video opened on Geno and Ovi standing in the entrance to the University of Pittsburgh’s main library. Idly, Sid wondered who was filming. 

“Okay friends!” Ovi started. “Today we gonna play a game call Truth, Dare, or Strip!”  
Geno spun to look at Ovi, arms crossed. 

“You tell me we play truth or dare, Sasha –“ 

“Yes, yes, this truth or dare, in America is called truth, dare or strip! You have to answer, do the dare, or take off one piece clothes!” Ovi winked at the camera. He was almost bouncing with excitement. Geno looked more resigned, smiling like he was used to Ovi’s constant desire to be naked. Sid felt a pang of longing that he quickly pushed down. 

“Okay,” said Ovi. “I gonna start. Truth or dare, Geno?” 

Geno smiled at the camera. “Truth.”

“Okay. What hockey player you think is most sexy in the NHL?” Ovi grinned at Geno,  
who barked out a laugh. 

“Sasha, you know this!” 

“Yes, yes, but I ask for audience, Zhenya! Our public!” 

Geno rolled his eyes. “Carey Price. Habs goalie. Best looking, I think, if I’m famous, I take on date.” 

Sid’s heart pounded. Geno liked guys? Geno never talked about dates, not in his videos or in their texts, but he clearly had a lot of friends, even though he had only been in America for a year. Sid figured Geno didn’t have any problems finding a girlfriend. Or boyfriend, he corrected himself mentally. Maybe Geno wants a boyfriend. 

“Okay, Sasha. Truth or dare?”  
“Or STRIP!” yelled Ovi joyfully, peeling off his Capitals jersey and throwing it in the air. Two girls walking by to the elevators giggled, and he winked at them. Geno threw his arms in the air. 

“Sasha! You only supposed to strip if not do truth or dare!” 

“Is my game, Zhenya,” Ovi retorted.

“Fine, okay, get naked, campus security come for you, see if I help.” 

Sid was giggling under his breath. Geno looked so funny, clearly frustrated with Ovi but trying not to laugh as Ovi mugged and posed for the camera. Geno was – Sid swallowed. He was so handsome. The two traded a few more truths and dares, Ovi getting a series of bemused looks from students walking through the library. Five minutes later, Ovi rubbed his hands together.

“Okay, Zhenya. Here is one more truth.” 

“Don’t I get choose?” grumbled Geno, but he seemed resigned to letting Ovi conduct the game. 

“Yes, yes, but you choose bad, so I choose for you, everybody happy. Now tell, you have a crush on somebody? Maybe a Penguins fan? Maybe makes video –“ Ovi was cut off by Geno. 

“Sasha!” But Ovi continued. 

“Maybe somebody we all know and love? Geno subscribers, you like hockey youtube? You watch –“ Ovi was cut off as Geno’s shirt was flung over his face. Geno, next to him, had kicked off his shoes at lightning-pace and was stripping off his pants. 

“You want get me strip, Ovi? I see how it is! I see!” Zhenya tore off his pants, and Ovi doubled over, cackling. 

“Zhen - Zhenya – you wear – “ Ovi couldn’t even manage a sentence, tears streaming down his face as he laughed. Geno looked down and grimaced, his ears turning red. He tried to cover his briefs, but it was obvious. Sid owned the same pair, after all. Special edition Pittsburgh Penguins briefs, the logo stitched high over both thighs. Geno walked over to the camera just as a pair of security guards approached him and Ovi. 

“Excuse me, boys, we’re going to have to ask you not to undress in the library –“ 

The video feed went dark. Sid’s face felt hot. Had Ovi been about to say – was Ovi talking about – Sid cut off that train of thought. There was no way. He couldn’t get his hopes up. He swiftly switched into running gear and sprinted out of the apartment, towards the gym. 

When Sid got back, several hours later and covered in sweat, but no less charged than before, he had 22 missed texts. Sid balked. He never had that many texts. He opened his phone.  
Geno had texted him. 

U see video? 

Followed by, Sid, u watch? 

Geno had waited almost half an hour before texting again, just a single Oh followed by, I’m sorry sid. 

He had more texts from Ovi, just a series of question marks.

why u ignore Zhenya??? Not nice((((

Even Tyler had texted him. 

Dude did you watch geno’s latest??? 

Tyler faithfully followed Geno’s channel after Sid had been unable to stop talking about his videos, a fact that Sid often regretted. 

I think he’s into u man!!! Yeeeeeessss!!! Nice!!! Get sum!!!!!!

It was no use. Sid was going to have to talk to Flower. 

Flower closed the laptop slowly, the video having gone dark on Geno and Ovi and Campus Security. 

“What is the problem, exactly, Sid?” 

Sid swallowed. “I don’t want to assume anything, but I think he might have been talking about me? But I’m not sure?”

Flower looked unimpressed. “Of course he’s talking about you Sid. He texts you constantly.”

“You text me constantly,” Sid pointed out.

“He comments on all of your videos saying you’re cute!” 

“You did that once.” 

Flower laughed. “True, but you were high on pain meds! And you still decided to talk about the Penguins!” 

“It was a Flyers game,” Sid muttered, rubbing his jaw ruefully. 

Flower smiled softly. “Sid, listen. Geno makes you happy, right?” 

Sid could feel his cheeks heating. He nodded. 

“Have you talked to him about the video?” 

Sid shook his head.

“He’s probably freaking out!” Flower grabbed his phone and began to scroll through his messages. 

“Shit, Sid. You have to respond,” Flower said, shaking his head as he handed Sid back his phone. “I have to go meet Vero, but I’ll be back tonight and I want to see what you said.” 

Sid sat on the couch until Flower left the apartment, then got up. He hadn’t showered yet. There was still time for another run. 

**

Sid jogged aimlessly around campus in the late afternoon light. He knew he was avoiding Geno, but he didn’t know what to say. This is why he hadn’t told Geno (or even Ovi) that he lived in Pittsburgh. Sid may be bad at social interaction, but he wasn’t stupid. He knew that he and Geno had been flirting, knew Geno would want to meet if he knew they lived in the same city. And Sid couldn’t handle that. He would blush, and stammer, and be awkward, and Geno would stop liking him, and the worst part was Geno was so nice so he would be all kind about it, he would probably keep talking to Sid out of pity, but Sid would know it was out of pity, and –

Sid felt the breath leave his lungs as he stumbled, falling onto his back on the grass. Had he really just run into someone? 

“Sorry, sorry, I’m so sorry –“ Sid scrambled to his feet in front the guy he had tripped over. Oh god, this was embarrassing. Wow this guy was – really tall, even now that Sid was standing next to him. 

The guy lowered his hood and – oh god. 

“Sid?” Geno was looking at him in disbelief, then joy. 

“Sid, you here to see me? How you get here?” Geno was grinning brightly. 

Sid felt like he had been punched in the stomach. 

“Um, not – not quite. I actually, uh. Actually, live here? Go here? I go to University of Pittsburgh too. Um. Yeah.” 

Geno’s face fell. “Why you never say?” 

Sid looked down at the ground and nervously toed the frosted grass. 

“I was nervous?”

“Why nervous, Sid?” Geno shuffled back and forth, his hands in his pockets. Sid was reminded nonsensically of being a child, and his mother saying that the most beautiful feature on someone was “kind eyes.” When Sid had asked what she meant, she just kissed his head fondly and told him he would know it when he saw them. Maybe he should call her later and tell her he understood, now. Geno had kind eyes, dark and warm and crinkly in the corners.

“I’m not great at this? Oh jeez.” Sid rubbed his hands through his hair and stared helplessly at Geno. 

Geno looked behind him. “You want get coffee?” 

“What?” Why would Geno want to spend any more time with him? Sid knew he was being horrifically awkward, and yet here was Geno, still inviting him to the coffee shop on the corner. 

“Coffee? With me? We talk?” Geno looked so hopeful. Sid couldn’t imagine letting him down, no matter how uncomfortable he felt. 

“Okay – okay. Sure.” 

They walked the short distance in silence, shoulders bumping. Sid surreptitiously sniffed his shirt. He smelled like – well, he smelled like he had been working out for hours. So. Not exactly how he had hoped to smell if he ever met Geno. But Geno didn’t seem to mind – he kept looking over at him, his eyes twinkling, and when they reached the coffee shop he held the door open for Sid. 

Walking in, Sid turned around, wanting to make sure Geno had followed him. Geno was staring at his ass. Oh my god. Sid snapped his head back around to the front of the shop, a sudden, uncontrollable grin blooming on his face. Maybe – maybe he could do this. 

Geno insisted on buying Sid’s coffee, and the two settled in a table next to the window. Despite the fact that his face was still hot – Sid didn’t know how his body was maintaining this, he had to be setting some kind of record for world’s longest blush – he started to feel comfortable. Geno had taken out his phone and was showing him videos of his tiny cat, Dixi, and massive dog, Jeffrey, playing together. Sid giggled leaning forward over the table. 

“You like animals, Sid?” 

Sid nodded, taking a sip of his coffee. “My family has a dog back home in Canada, but I don’t get to go back there much.” Geno nodded sympathetically. “I always figured I would get one after college.” 

Geno smiled. “Don’t have to wait.” 

No, Sid thought. Maybe he didn’t. 

 

**

They talked for what felt like hours as it got dark outside, about their families, and hockey, and Youtube, and Tyler’s penchant for spamming everyone with pictures of Jamie Benn. At one point, Geno’s foot brushed against Sid’s under the table and Sid trailed off in the middle of a sentence, as Geno smiled at him uncertainly. Sid smiled back tentatively, and left his foot where it was.

Eventually, the rest of the patrons trickled out and the barista started stacking chairs, glancing over at their corner pointedly. 

“I guess we should go,” said Sid regretfully, starting to stand. 

“I walk you home?” Geno asked. 

Sid grinned. “Oh – I guess – okay. That would be good.” 

When they got outside, Sid started to shiver – he was only in a long sleeve and sweats, and the temperature had dropped. Geno shrugged out of his coat and tucked it around Sid’s shoulders, insisting that his sweater was warm enough, and Sid shivered for an entirely different reason. He hadn’t ever thought that he would want to feel smaller than someone, but something about Geno towering over him made Sid feel safe. It was...nice. Sid turned his nose into the collar of Geno’s coat and smiled. 

All too soon, they reached the door to Sid’s apartment building. Sid handed the coat back to Geno. 

“I’m really glad I saw you,” he said, nervously glancing up at Geno’s face. Geno was smiling back at him, but he looked embarrassed.

“Me too, Sid. I feel so bad when you not respond to texts, think Sasha video make you mad. I never want that.” Geno shrugged. “Just – I like you a lot, and Sasha think he matchmaker.” 

“I like you a lot too.” Sid looked down. “I’m just bad at this.” 

Geno cupped Sid’s chin and gently tilted his head up so that they were looking at each other. 

“No you not. You funny and smart and so serious about hockey. I want to talk to you all the time. You never bad at this even if you try.” 

Sid’s blush, which had subsided at the coffee shop, came raging back. He felt his cheeks heat, and Geno smiled. They were standing very close, and Sid didn’t even feel the cold. Feeling suddenly brave, he carefully wrapped his arms around Geno’s waist and stood on his toes – he had to stand on his toes! – and, very carefully, pressed a kiss to the corner of Geno’s mouth. Geno grinned and tilted his head just enough so that they were kissing fully and – oh wow. Oh wow. Sid had never really understood the point of kissing – his previous experiences had confirmed that it was a little wet and gross – but this was so different. Geno opened his mouth just enough to run his tongue lightly along Sid’s bottom lip. Sid groaned. Before he had a chance to be embarrassed, Geno had pressed him against the door and was kissing him within an inch of his life. Sid wrapped his arms around Geno’s neck and sunk back. They kissed for what felt like hours, wrapped up in each other, until Sid shivered so hard he bit down a little on Geno’s lip. Geno groaned, but leaned back. 

“Should go inside, Sid,” he said regretfully. “You get too cold.” 

Sid wrapped his arms tighter around Geno’s waist. “Would you want to hang out tomorrow, maybe? I have a lot of studying to do, and then I have to record a video, but maybe we could meet in the library?” 

Geno grinned brightly and pressed a light kiss to Sid’s lips. 

“I’m there at 9. Bring coffee?” He pouted. 

Sid grinned. He had never seen someone so adorable.

“I’ll bring coffee.” 

“I guest star in Weekly Roundup?” Geno’s puppy dog eyes were incredible.

“Okay, G.” It was going to be impossible to say no to Geno, Sid realized. But looking up at Geno’s kind eyes, he thought to himself, that spending his time saying yes to Geno might be the best thing he would ever do.


End file.
